Talos Rucker
Talos Rucker is a humanitarian aid doctor and the leader of the Augmented Rights Coalition. As the leader of ARC, Rucker brings several groups of transhumans together, amassing considerable power in the process. The power he holds makes him a threat to individuals and groups (such as the Illuminati) who wish to further restrict augmented people. Despite being branded as a terrorist group, Rucker maintains that ARC is a peacekeeping organization and does not endorse violent actions by its members. Biography Talos Rucker studied medicine in his hometown of Stuttgart. In , Rucker lost his wife and nearly died while attempting to treat victims of the Vilama Caldera volcano eruption in Argentina.Loading screen information (Mankind Divided and System Rift).Pride in Prejudice (eBook) After becoming augmented himself, Rucker began caring exclusively for those with mechanical augmentations. Rucker later became an influential pro-aug activist, as leader of the Augmented Rights Coalition. In the early half of , Rucker moves from Stuttgart to Prague, allegedly due to police investigations of his involvement in Neuropozyne smuggling.Picus TV news report in A Criminal Past. Rucker establishes his base in ARC's Prague headquarters located in Útulek Complex. After the bombing of Růžička Station, local Task Force 29 branch director Jim Miller sends Adam Jensen to locate and extract Rucker for questioning, due to ARC's suspected involvement in the bombing. When Jensen meets with Rucker, Rucker is hesitant to comply. Rucker suspects that there is a conspiracy at hand that is attempting to frame ARC for various terrorist attacks. He claims that Jensen, as a member of the Interpol-run Task Force 29, speaks on behalf of "masters who hide in the shadows" and is thus reluctant to trust him.Deus Ex: Mankind Divided E3 2015 trailer Following his talk with Jensen, Rucker's body begins to suddenly reject his augmentations, and he suffers a gruesome death. Adam Jensen later discovers that Rucker was poisoned by an experimental substance known as the Orchid. Illuminati member Bob Page had ordered Rucker's assassination when Rucker was getting close to uncovering the Illuminati's inside man implanted inside ARC. However, Picus TV covers the circumstances of Rucker's death, claiming that he had died of alcohol poisoning. Mission appearances * M7: The Rucker Extraction Publications Rucker authored the following books and publications: * Talos Rucker: An Autobiography - his autobiography. * The Inconvenient Aug - a book where he expresses his personal beliefs regarding the human augmentation technology. * An Appeal to Basic Humanity - an open letter to the public, in which he suggests forming an activist coalition that would defend the rights of augmented people in the post-Aug Incident world. There is also an unauthorized biography of Rucker titled Pride in Prejudice. Personality and traits CASIE Summary During M7: The Rucker Extraction, Jensen will have to debate Rucker. His CASIE summary is as follows: Personality Traits * Idealistic * Responsible * Demoralized Psychological Profile * Uses idealism as a shield. Needs to be reminded of reality. * Exaggerates his own importance, but welcomes good advice. * Conceals insecurities with bluster. Desperate for something to hold on to. Notes * If Jensen kills ARC soldiers, or triggers the 'riot' in the city below, before the dialog battle, Rucker will be angry at Jensen about this, making the persuasion significantly harder. CASIE augmentation will show this as initial negative response level, but his replies change quite a lot, as well. The most reliable way to talk him down if you agitate him is to make him face reality. However, avoiding or using nonlethal weapons on ARC soldiers will result in a more favorable response level. Rucker will also thank Jensen for holding himself in check. * Due to the stress of being the leader of ARC, Rucker has supposedly "been drinking a lot".Dialogue between members of ARC in Útulek Complex Multiple alcoholic drinks can be found in his office. Trivia *Rucker was intended to represent the Cyber-Renaissance era prominently depicted in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. The prop on Rucker's desk, identified in artist commentary as "Cyber Renaissance statue," was designed to serve as a link to Human Revolution's Cyber-Renaissance era."Deus Ex Mankind Divided: Cyber Renaissance statue" (artstation.com) *According to The Art of Deus Ex Universe, ''Rucker's death was intended to mark the end of the Cyber-Renaissance era, further expressed by the visual metaphor of the sunset seen through his office window.''The Art of Deus Ex Universe, pg. 174. *The name Talos (Τάλως) means "the sun" in Cretan Greek, and is also the name of one of the earliest "robot-like" man-made creatures in mythology (predating the Golem). *According to voice actor commentary, Rucker was intended to be portrayed as very diplomatic and concerned about a peaceful resolution to a trying time, and as reasonable leader who possesses both idealism and rational practicality. Additionally, Rucker's voice was given a British lilt to portray his worldliness.Actor Commentary - Talos Rucker by Alex Ivanovici (video) *In his conversation with Jensen, Rucker states that if he surrenders to Jensen, he will be made to disappear. Rucker then says that he will not make "Solzhenitsyn's mistake." This phrase could be a reference to the Russian novelist 's self-described "unpardonable mistake," which refers to Solzhenitsyn's premature reveal of his (literary) work in the 1960s, which resulted in his inability to complete his work when it became suppressed by authorities. See also * Talos Rucker's computer Gallery Propaganda posters ARC propaganda poster.jpg|An ARC propaganda poster featuring Rucker ARC Talos Rucker poster.jpg|Another ARC poster featuring Rucker Talos Rucker cover.jpg|Rucker featured on a magazine cover Rucker stop the oppression poster.png|Rucker on a poster Concept art 733029.jpg|Talos Rucker Talos Rucker concept.jpg|Concept art of Talos Rucker TalosRuckerConcept.png|Talos Rucker concept (from mini artbook) DXMD Talos Rucker bust concept.jpg|concept of Talos Rucker (bust) Isolay arm aug.jpg|Design of Rucker's arm augmentation Talos Rucker office concept.jpg|Concept of Rucker's office Trong-k-nguyen-statue-renaissance-01.jpg|Concept of the "Cyber Renaissance" statue on Rucker's desk Game images talos rucker loading screen image.png|Loading screen image 725312.jpg|Talos Rucker in his office Rucker cutscene with statue.jpg|Rucker meeting Jensen Rucker office concept.jpg|Talos Rucker's office Rucker hidden room concept.jpg|Talos Rucker's hidden room Talos Rucker news ending.jpg|Rucker on the news References it:Talos Rucker ru:Талос Рукер Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided characters Category:Mechanically augmented characters Category:Articles with non-Latin scripts